Angel into Pamomaru
by Angelic Creme Sylveon
Summary: A normal girl goes to a dramatic town. Can she fix it? or will it get worse?
1. The Beginning

As i stepped onto the train, leaving all I've ever known behind. My family, my friends and most importantly where i lived. For all I knew I was going to be leaving my whole life behind. I sat down, waving back to my family and opened my bag or pouch. I reached in for my things but instead found a letter. It read " _Dear Angelic, we hope that you enjoy and have a great time where ever you go, we hope you do everything you wanted! your own bedroom, home and place all the dreams you could have imagined since you were small. We will all miss you, especially your youngest sister, Lilomauo. Good Luck, Hugs and Kisses and most importantly Love, Mom, Dad and Siblings."_ I laughed my heart out reading it, considering I would be homesick as well. When i was about to put it back in my bag I saw a sloppy written _LIloMAou_ in all types of ways. I grabbed my small phone, hoping to upgrade in the next town and also my headphone with a halo on them. I put on Bubblegum K.K by my favorite artists, also known as the Dot Sisters. Just as I was about to doze off I hear this screeching in my precious ears... "EEK EEEEK The train will now be leaving for Pamomaru! Please enjoy the unknown timed trip!" "Pamomaru?" I said to my self in my head. No. No no no no NO. I wanted to scream but i couldn't I wanted to cry but i couldn't. I was actually supposed to go somewhere unknown and start from scratch. "WELP, no turning back now." I quietly said. As I listened to the music that i only had, a blue cat came up to me and eagerly just talked to me and sat down _NEXT TO ME. "_ Hey I'm Rover! What's your name?" I said whispering so low that not even the germs around me could hear it. "A-Angelic.." "Huh? Amerlic?" "Angelic." I said, kind of confident. "Oh! What a cute name for a girl like you!" "T-thank you..." I said pushing the brim of my glasses up a little. "So Angelic, why are you going to Pamomaru? Is it your first time?" Lyingly, I reply with a no, as If he was asking me if it was my first time on a train or traveling. " Well I would totally recommend that place for most drama ever!" I just stared at him, scaredly I didn't speak. " Oh, did I scare you?" "N-No.. Maybe?" " Oh, I'm so sorry, usually people are used to me asking these questions." I was sort of like, seriously dude? No wonder you live on a train! Then again, he asks me "So why are you going to Pamomaru?" Looking at the window I see a black and white Shih Tzu dog rushing toward the train, but then two masked girls pull her back her paws clinging to the ground to the broken town. I see tears running down the dogs face. "Hello? Angelic? Anyone home?" Shockingly I broke out of my trance. "Sorry." "I asked you why are you going to Pamomaru?" "I was meant to go somewhere new, and have a fresh new start and.." I trailed off, trying not to cry, feeling already homesick. "And...?" "And um do some things I was hoping to do." " Oh! Well your certainly a type to do things like that!" "Y-Yeah..." I laughed nervously. "I guess you believe in fate too, right?" "Mhm." Then the speaker turned on. "We are now arriving to Pamomaru! Please enjoy your time there!" I grabbed my bag and put my hood over my head. "I haven't had this much fun on a train ride, since I dont even know! Oh and before you go, heres a map. I have one for every single town ever created!" I took the map and put it in my bag. "Bye Rover!" i said to him stepping off the train.

 _New Life, New Beginnings. I hoped those beginnings would be great._


	2. Into Drama Town

I stepped of the train, bickering in the background. " _Luckily i brought my headphones"_ I said to myself. As I was about to take the map out of my bag, a yellow Shih Tzu comes up to me and waves, I notice how peppy she looks but she looked tired. "Hello! I'm Isabelle, the Town Secretary for Pamomaru!" Looking at her, from head to toe she looked happy and cute. " I'm Angelic.." "Well Angelic, welcome to Pamomaru! Let me get you started!" She motioned for me to follow her and I did, So then she tells me..." Oh no, you stay out here for now I'll handle it." She said smiling. She opened the door and slammed it. I heard some talking happening, So as I waited, I looked up at the sign. The sign said " _Nook's Homes"_ The name was really nice, But then I was wondering why Isabelle was taking so long, and why Rover had called Pamomaru the drama town. I heard the door open and Isabelle, well she looked out of breath. "Come...On...in... Angelic..." She said smiling and huffing and puffing. I stepped inside the store, which appeared to be a home store. I saw a chubby raccoon staring at me. "Oh! Arelic was it? Me and Isabelle were just having the most wonderful delightful fight over what you get for your house?" "A-Actually my name is Ang- "Just then this rude raccoon cuts me off. "But of course Isabelle, always pays the tent mortgage off which is 10,000 bells." Bells? What was this new place? "But of course Tom Nook here, knows how expensive stuff like that is. So the grand total to convert your house into reality would be to pay exactly 39,800!" "B-But... I cant afford that..." Just as Isabelle or Tom Nook was about to say something a Egypt Kitty walked in. "Mistah Tom de Nook? The Great Ankha would like to have a grand refund." Then, I realized Rover was right. This town was so dramatic! " Well Great and Grand Ankha, I'm afraid all payments are final. Unless you would perhaps or like to..." Ankha stared at him and pouted like a toddler. "But i want my refund NOW!" " Sell your house perhaps? or you can work off your due payments..." "Fine... I'll work at the Able Sisters AGAIN!" Then Ankha left, stomping off. " Now where were we? Oh yes. Just like Ankha said you can work off your payments. I'm sure it won't cost that much. Only a few days of good hard work." "O-ok.." I said, hoping those _'days of hard work'_ wouldn't be too long. "Now come on Angelic, I have a lot to show you!" Isabelle gave me a short tour of the town, and before we got to know the people who lived there and the stores she said," Oh! I have to go Angelic. I think you will be fine on your own." And without speaking she gives me a orange tent. I set up my tent alone, luckily I knew how to set one up at the Special Camp for Girls. i thought it looked very homely and I went inside it. I looked all around it, seeing it looked nice. I put my bag in the corner and took out some paper. I drew a picture of Isabelle, thinking how cute she looked. She reminded me of my own dog back home. Looking outside of the door, I realized it got dark. I grabbed a mini sleeping bag and set it up. I slept in it as it was so comfy. "Tomorrow was another day for me" i thought.


	3. Time to Work

I woke up to the sun shining through the transparent window, blocking it from my face I woke up. Looking at my outfit I realized I only packed that dress. I went outside, and I saw Ankha chatting with another cat. I hid behind a tree as they talked. "UGH, Rosie, life can be SO unfair." Rosie giggled and took a lemon out of her dress. "But when, life totally, gives you lemons you make lemonade!" Rosie squeezed the lemon until some lemon juice squirted out. Ankha did a small high pitch scream as its squirted onto her dress. Ankha pushed Rosie into the river, got up and left. "Toodles, Peasant!" She said cackling. I gasped, looking at Rosie the lemon, dropped onto the ground. "HELP! I-I CAN'T SWIM!" I threw my bag onto the ground with my glasses, and dived in. I swam and grabbed the drowned Rosie. I threw her onto the ground, and grabbed my glasses and put them on. I calmly said to her as soon as she opened her eyes; "A-are you alright?" I said stuttering like usually. She gasped for air to catch her breath, shivering she replied "Y-yeah.. " "What happened?" " I was T-talking to A-ankha and I made a small pun. But She pushed me into the water. I guess she doesn't like getting **PUN** ched in the face with a pun." She said smiling warmly. I laughed at the joke, Rosie smiled bigger. "I'm Rosie, but i guess you know that since you spied on us." I gasped, "Y-you knew I was there?" " of course I do, silly! People like me can sense um... things like you? but Ankha can't do it, shes jealous of my 'superpower'" She said crossly. "Come inside my house you look cold." "Well, thanks on the offer!" She opened up the door of the tent and let her self in. I went in after her. I grabbed my bag from behind the tree, putting my hand from outside. I opened up the disposable cups and tea packets and also spoons. I grabbed two and stirred them. I gave one to Rosie. She sipped the tea calmly, she started speaking. " Your the first real friend I've had, well since Ankha I guess." "Real friend? How was Ankha your real friend?" I said confused. "Ankha and I met at my Mom's graduation party. She was really into astronauts at that time. We met and instantly we knew we were meant to be Best Friends Forever. Until today." " So, you weren't like her slave or anything?' "Well, when we were kids no... But when we got into junior high, her dad got a job as a estate person. They became rich and.. I was her slave." " That's awful." "So when we moved into Pamomaru, we were seen together and I trailed behind her, I got used to it and so did she. But now, No one wants to be my friend, if I tried. People would gossip about me if we weren't seen together. but Ankha doesn't care about a _'peasant'_ like me." She said sniffling. I hugged her and told her that she should try to make friends, and stand up for her self. I told her I had to go and try to get some bells. I walked around town then seeing a dog and a bunny arguing. "Shep, I told you so many times, darling. I like my bells crisp and hot!" "But Mira, my darling don't try to change yourself I love you the way you are!" They then bowed and stared at me, I clapped. The suspected Mira, then blushed and whispered to Shep. " I, uh Mira would like for you to please continue walking." And so I did. I went over to Main Street, and went to the right, looking up I saw a hairdressers, but I would come back to that later. I went over to the clothing shop, as a happy and cheery blue porcupine smiled widely at me. "Hello! I'm Sabel your helper for today and everyday!" She said then glaring at the other porcupine by the sewing machine. She shrugged and then Sabel asked me what did I want to get. I looked around and saw two dresses, 1 pants, and 2 shirts. Sabel introduced the outfits by name, as she saw me looking confused. "We have Blue lace up dress, Fluffy dress,Black Denim Pants,Blue Aloha tee and one of our recommendations Blue Tie Dye Shirt." " I-i dont have any money..." I said confessing. "WELL THEN, SHOO AND GET ON WITH IT." Said the sewing machine porcupine. I clutched my hands to my chest and left, my head hung down. I was about to go to the shoe shop, then Mabel Came out and pulled me in. "I am so so so SO sorry for Sable's outburst. She's a lot **NICER** once you get to know her ." Sable looked down at the floor and murmured. "Sable?" "Sorry.." she said. "Anywho home? Sable?" Mabel said, tempting her. "SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR ALL I EVER DID TO YOU!" Then she left the store and ran out. "A-are you the oldest?" "No... I'm the youngest actually. But Sable doesn't know that. She got Amnesia a few years back. She remembers everything now but who's older." She said staring at the ground. "I came to apply for a job? I saw the 'Help Wanted' sign in you window." Suddenly, snapping out of her trauma she said "Oh! yes we need some help! Double help actually." I grinned and told her I was the right person for the job. I got a apron and started sewing. Many people came even Ankha, which I hid for that event. "Well, Angelic..." "You can call me Angel." "Angel then, you did good for your first job. I'll be paying you extra only on special days like today." She handed me a bag full of 2,300 bells. "I'm locking up shop see you tomorrow!" She disappeared between the other room and went upstairs. I went outside still counting the bells when I ran into Sable. "Hey." "H-hi..." I said scared. " Leave now, the dark isn't safe for a child like you." Child? I wondered. I was almost 13! "I-i'm not a child." I said still scared. "Keep stuttering then, Stutterbug." She said laughing. "I said i'm not a child! I'm not a S-stutterbug either." I said now confident. " And I said go now, the dark isn't safe for children like YOU." She said angry. " I'm almost 13, I can take care of my self." I said about to cry. "Look here, Arelic or whatever, My sister cares about **ME**. You are just another phase in her life. I do everything for and with her. After what she experienced she wants me not you got it? You say a word about this conversation and you might as well regret it." She left into the store, as I ran home and huddled my head in my knees. I cried softly, sniffing. I knew I was going to regret saying a word of this to the Police, but I had to do something. Something.


	4. the Drama Police

Woken by the sun, i decided to do some research and go to Town Hall. I entered as I saw a dozed Isabelle on her desk. "H-huh? Oh! Angelic i was just dozing off for a second. What did you go through trouble and come here for?" "I actually came to do some research on the town." I replied cheerfully, as my stomach grumbled loud. " Oh heavens! What was that noise?" Staring at the ceiling I quietly said to her: "My stomach.." "Goodness, have you eaten Angelic?" She asked me worryingly. "N-not since I got here." " Here have a Orange." She gave me a orange as I ate it hungrily. "Anyway, what did you want to know? I'm practically the Town librarian!" She said proudly. "Oh just where and who was the previous mayor of this town." "T-the mayor?" Isabelle gulped. "Yes, the mayor." I said. "T-the Mayor was mayor Tr- mayor, Tr- Well um we call her Mayor..." Looking through her window at the rock. "Mayor Flint! Yup good ol' Mayor Flint. " She smiled nervously. "Ok? But where did Mayor Flint go?" I asked gaining confidence. "Miss Mayor Flint, left for what seemed like ages! Then she told us she had a sickness by letter and said, well I would be the new mayor! But I was also the Secretary so... yeah!" She said now not nervous. "Anything else, mayor?" As soon as Isabelle said those words she covered her mouth and breathed hard. "Isabelle?" I said scared. She motioned for me to leave like she would be ok. I decided to skip work today, and go to the police to report the two crimes. When i got there, Instead of normal policemen like I saw in my old village, I saw 2 Policewomen, putting glossy lipstick on. Hearing the conversations they were having. "Like, OMG Caitlin. People keep coming to us like we are the police. Oh wait we are the police!" She giggled. "The drama police, Brooklyn! Don't forget it." said the dog supposedly Caitlin. I nervously and slowly knocked on the door. Finally it opened. "What do _you_ want." Brooklyn sneered. "I would like to report a crime? Two actually." I said, my legs trembling. "Welcome to my world, I'm not the real police, Booker and Copper are gone because Mayor Flint is gone. If you want to report a crime go to Isabelle, or whatever." I left running to Town Hall again, I hoped Isabelle was alright. Isabelle was snoring once again on her desk, the moment I opened the door some ice poured on her. "EEK!" She screeched. "Oh, It's you... Angelic why did you come here? again..." She said with a look on her face. "Er, um I- Am I bothering you?" I said. "No! Not at all, now is a great time!" She said chuckling nervously again once more. "I would like to report some crimes around here." I said bravely. "Crimes? What crimes? Everything around Pamomaru is in tip-top shape!" She said trembling. "My first crime is that Ankha has tortured Rosie, The next crime is that I have been Threatened by Sable Able." I said, Isabelle then staring at me and clearing her throat. I assure you, I will talk to Ankha and fire Mable, both will be fine..." "T-Thank you Isabelle." I said nervously. "No problem Angelic! Oh and also you need a TPC card, it stands for Town Player Card and it gets you places." she said joyfully. She took a quick picture, as I got dazed. "Pose, please Angelic." She said. I tried shady, emo, bubbly, popular and my favorite Peace Geek. As i did the last one, she asked for my birthdate and species. I told her a fake birthday which was July 17th, and then asked her what did she mean species. "What is your species Angelic? Cat, Bunny you seem like a horse to me." She said questioningly. "Just-Just put question marks by it." I said. "Ok.." She said blankly. Leaving, I went to the Able Sisters to see that Mable and Sable arguing, and Mable with a small case in her hand. "Why the heck Sable, would you get fired? And when Gracie was going to visit too?!" Mable said angeryly. "I don't know honestly! I've been framed! Ask the police! or someone! Mable, you have to believe me." Sable said confused. " I don't care! The police are useless, Labelle is different, and now you are fired?! Everything in this freaking wretched town is _USELESS_ Everything and Everyone! USELESS, USELESS,USELESS!" Mable said, screaming." I was useless?" I thought to myself. 'Maybe she didn't mean it...' I kept thinking. ' or did she? No, she didn't shes just, mad.' I kept saying, hiding so hard into the tree I started to hurt myself. I then saw Sable crying really hard and Mable just screaming at her. "I'm sorry, I-I don't why I was fired by Isabelle! Please let me explain." Sable said, sobbing. Mable's face was COMPLETELY red, she started huffing and puffing. " Sable, I want you OUT of this town, by morning. Pack all your bags, your going back where you were raised." Mable said, proudly. "M-Mable, Please... Don't be so cruel, I tried. I'm sorry I threatened her! I'll apologize, I'll do anything! just don't let me leave.. I'll die or something. Please..." Sable said her own face turning light red. "You threatened who?" Mable said with a smirk on her face. "A-Angelic... Now let me leave. you dont want me here anymore anyway.. Just let me starve, I'll be fine..." Sable said trying to smile. This really was a drama town now! Firing, threatening, so much drama! I wonder what will come next. Mable then threw her arms around Sable, and laughed." Sable, honey, I was trying to teach you never to harm anyone, but your still living with Labelle, I'm not taking care of a re-" Mable paused and sighed. "I-I've been meaning to tell you this Sable. Your not the youngest. And um-" Just then Mable got interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, I'm not the youngest? Why would you lie to me?!" Sable said totally confused. "Well Sable, your not exactly the youngest, nor oldest... Your the middle child? I'm really the youngest. When our parents passed away, you got in a accident and got a severely bad concussion. You had memory loss every few minutes, and would tend to forget things for the first few weeks. So during those first few weeks, I tricked you." Mable said looking at the ground, twiddling her hand everywhere. "Mable, you tricked me?! I'm lucky we're still friends for now!" Sable said shocked. The two continued to chat, as i sneaked over to the store. A bell chimed over my head, and two giddy little raccoons came over by me. "Welcome, Welcome,What would you like to buy at our sca-shop?" They both said. I bent over, and asked: "Aren't you two a wee little too, um young?" "Young? Oh heck no, we ain't young. We are only about, uh.." The right raccoon said trailing off. The left raccoon replied with: " Aren't _you_ a little too young to come traveling by yourself?" He said. Staring at him, I replied "Uh, No..." "oh." He said, his grin fading away. "So, why are you here? If you don't buy anything, you get arrested." He said grumpily. "I'm just looking..." I said hoping to stay alive. "Second warning, leave or get taken!" He said alarming.

"I SAID I'M JUST LOOKING!"

"Final warning, buy something or leave! Actually... Timmy, Code red!"

I looked at the raccoon, suspiciously Timmy press a button and all the doors and windows went locked.

Then, all went black.

I woke up tied onto a chair. "H-huh? Where am I?" I said puzzled. My jeans felt light, and so did my pockets. "Welcome to are torture room, Angelic..." The other raccoon said creepily. "How Do you know my name! Release me, please!" I asked hoping to be released. "No, you get relapsed after the final warning..." He said smiling. "My brother Tommy, doesn't joke around Angelic, especially on second warning." Timmy said. "W-what did i do? I'll leave just let me go! Please!" I said stretching my arms and legs. "Ohhoho, you don't remember do you now? Ankha is one heck of a customer, and Sable is our uncle's friend." Tommy said almost screaming. "We shook the money out of you, good luck now repaying tent bills! And finding something good to wear." Timmy said lifelessly. "The only thing and stuff you get to keep is your stuff, and your dumb bag i guess..." Tommy said, then untying me. They threw me out the door, and I ran home. But to only run into the Drama Police. Brooklyn sighed and turned and around to me. Caitlin jumped up and down, and drew a megaphone from her duffel bag. "GIRL FIGHT! (featuring Brooklyn and Angelic)" She screamed. A crowd come to us circling around. Someone put a light above our heads. Ankha put a chair on the ground and gave Brooklyn makeup. "W-what's happening?" I asked confused. Caitlin, answering my question to everyone around us, she screamed: " EVERYONE IT'S A GIRL FIGHT! ANGELIC AND BROOKLYN WILL BE FIGHTING! GATHER 'ROUND IT'S THE FIRST FIGHT OF GIRLS OF THIS YEAR! LET'S GO PAMOMARU!" She screamed and cheered, holding up a pink cursive "B" flag. Not knowing what to do, I flailed my arms around hoping for it to do something, but Brooklyn just coughed. Caitlin then said: "Oooh, Angelic is picking up the no one vibes! Let's see how Brooklyn comes up with this!" She said excited. Brooklyn grabbed a inflatable clown from Caitlin, and added some makeup. She then turned the clown to me, "That's _you_ Stutterbug." She said snarling and laughing with others, at her own joke. I swear, almost tears came and pricked my eyes. Then my rage comes in, one of the reasons no one ever bullies me back then or now. I punched that girl in the face, and slapped her silly. I squeezed her neck until she turned blue and passed out. "Y-you w-win..." She said dozily. I then replied, turning my neck like a owl at the crowd," **Anyone else, dare to step up to me? Or will you SUFFER!?"** I said, then laughing like a maniac.

I felt good that day.


	5. The Sleepover

I woke up with my bag feeling empty, since those annoying nooklings took them. I was hoping to go to Isabelle and do a complaint. But she was out for the day visiting her sister. My mind then suddenly Isabelle's sister that black Shih Tzu i saw? I hoped that she was ok. I wanted to complain a lot, but instead I just went out for a walk.

A blur came up to me and punched me so hard i couldn't feel my nose. As blood rose to my hands I searched for my glasses, when i found them i heard a crunch."My glasses!" i exclaimed "That's what you get, Stutterfighter." The beginning of the name sounded familiar. Only some bullies called me that name. "S-Sable?" I said cowering in fear. "Don't you remember me? Oh that's right, After that chaotic scene no one probably even likes you anymore!" She cackled. I grumbled, I wish I hadn't done that. Now I would have a worse nickname then before! I ran away as fast as possible to the Main Street.I went to Nook's place and before he can say anything i screamed: "SABLE IS CRAZY AND YOUR NEPHEWS ARE ROBBERS! LET ME LIVE IN PEACE!" He paused, putting a finger in the air, then putting it back down. 'I need to pay my loan now.." I said calming down. "Ok... How much do you have?" He said smiling grimly. "About a million," I said rolling my eyes. His eyes opened wide, then normal. "You lying right?" He said trying to act cool. "Of course I am, raccoon. I have 40,000." I said annoyed. "Oh... GIVE IT TO ME!" He said anxiously. I gave him half of my money, and left. I hoped that my house was already done, I hoped of Purple dotted walls, with fluffy carpet and a beautiful chandelier. Instead, when I hoped those doors I saw a small room. I put of the wallpaper they gave me. The floor was HARD as a tack. I grumbled and set my bed down. I paused and decided to have a sleepover. I went around the town, but it was empty. I found Rosie sitting my the pond throwing this weird scum in it. "Oh! Are you new around here?" Rosie said, staring at me. "I'm Angelic. Rosie..." I said annoyed once again. "Oh! Ehehehehe..." She said sheepishly. "Would you like to come to my sleepover?" I asked kindly. "Sure! What time?" "1:20." I said. "Isn't that a little to early?" Rosie said "I-i guess...3:40 then!"I said.

"Ok. What do I need to bring?"

"Just a sleeping bed and some pajamas... The usual."

"Ok."

I walked around the town to find Mira talking to a brown Shih Tzu. I hid behind a tree to await their conversation. I couldn't hear them talking, but they were moving their lips. The brown Shih Tzu left, as Mira sat down. "Mira!Wait!" I exclaimed. She turned her head in confusion and waved slowly. "Hey! Can you come over here Mira?" I said, hoping for her to come over. She shuffled over and asked: "C-can I help you?" She murmured. "Mira? I can't hear you!" I said. "Can i help you?" She said annoyed. "Yes, would you like to come to my sleepover?" I asked nicely. "I guess. Will A-ankha be there?" Her eyes then widened. "Ew, no! She's a bully, and no bully should come to it." I said proudly. "You might be right... Maybe we should invite that new girl as well?" Mira said. "What's her name?" I wondered out loud. "Carmen, I think. She's **REALLY** touchy about her stuff though." Mira said. "Can you invite her? I'm still getting used to the town..." I said, looking at the ground. "Sure! I heard from Rosie, that it's at 3:30 right?" She said hoping to be right. "Yeah.."

 **At Angelic's house (Time: 7:40)**

* * *

"So, Everyone here?" I asked. "Wait! We forgot about Carmen!" Rosie exclaimed. A knock pounded on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Cwarimeni" The voice replied. "Who?" I answered. "CARMEN." Carmen said. "Come in." Rosie and Mira said at the same time. Carmen opened the door and slammed it closed. In her hand she held a small air mattress. "Where's your sleeping bag?" Rosie asked. "Isn't this a sci-fi sleepover?" She said. We stared at her blankly. "I'm joking! I brought some edible air. Careful, it's hard!" She said laughing. "So, what now?" Mira asked. "We could paint our nails!" I said happily, "Yes!" Rosie said very happy. "I-i don't have nai- Actually, that's a good idea!" Mira said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Carmen took out out some nails, (You know ones you use with hammers?) And some paint and started painting them. "How do you like my nails guys?" Carmen said pointing at them. "N-nice... "Mira said while we painted her nail orange and blue. "Mira, you silly bun bun! Stop squirming!" Rosie exclaimed staring into her focus of painting Mira's paws. "I don't like you guys painting my "nails"..." She said, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Mira! It's fine. Why have you been so squeamish around nail polish?" Rosie said now snapping out of her ' Artist-of-nail-polish'. "I just don't! Ok? It feels so slimy.." she said making a motion with her hands. "Carmen! Can you brush my hair?" I said since I hadn't spoke in a while. Carmen nodded, and grabbed the brush. She handed some slimy goop, and brushed my hair. "Carmen... WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" I shouted. "Eat it. It's Blobfish slime." She said continuing to brush my hair. "Why?" I asked, still grossed out. "it keeps you 'zen'." She said. I stuck it in my mouth and chewed. I felt some gooeyness squish between my teeth. I felt a little calm and chewed while she brushed. "Why would you kill the Blobfish?!" Mira cried sticking her paws in the air. "MIRA! THE NAIL POLISH SPILLED!" Rosie screamed, turning her face red. "Oops.." Mira said sheepishly. The nail polish had spilled on Mira's pants, making her look really colorful. "I have some extra clothes, they might fit you." Rosie said. "Ok..." Mira said crossing her arms, and glaring at Rosie as if she spilled nail polish on Mira.

* * *

 **10:58**

"I'm tired..." Mira yawned. "Same here." Me and Rosie said. "Come on guys! Back in my old town, every sleepover me and my friends had, would mean a PRANK!" She said smugly. "We would steal the mayor's flowers, and talk about their friends so they think someone else did it!" She giggled. "That sounds.." I said finding my words. "Mean?" Mira replied. "Awesome?" Carmen said with a smile on her face. "Amazing?" Rosie said, with a smile on her face as well. "Balloons!" I said, hoping to baffle them. They agreed in unison but confused. "We should talk about our plan now!" Carmen said looking smug.

* * *

 **11:00**

"So... what should we do?" Carmen asked. "We could... We could..We could take someone's important mail and write something funny inside!" Mira said smiling, hoping to impress us. "That's just cold Mirror." Rosie said shaking her head. "I guess..." Mira said sadly. "I know! We could block someone's house!" Rosie exclaimed. "With what?" I asked. "A rock! Or even a tree! No.. a house!" Carmen said bouncing up and down. "Where on earth would we get a house?" Mira said confused. "Not a house, dummy. Bricks! We can hang a sign behind the door on the inside on whoever we are pranking that says ' _haha!you just got pranked by noone.' "_ Carmen said, replying to Mira. "That could actually work.." I said with a really smug grin on my face. "Let's prank Ankha!" Rosie then exclaims. "Sure. Put these on and let me grab some materials from my house!" Carmen said, running out the door and closing it slowly.

* * *

 **11:40**

"What took you so long, Carmen?" Rosie asked, with her paws on her hips. "Sorry! I ran into Shep, who said he was going to sleep... plus my place is a mess!" Carmen said, rubbing her arm. I spread my fingers apart while I wore the fingerless gloves. Mira squinted at the glasses she had held in her hand. "Let's move girls!" We shuffled quietly out my house. We took out the bricks one by one outside the bag and plastered them on. Carmen put the sign on before we added the bricks. Which was good. "What now?" Rosie said. "I don't know.. I wanna go home though.." Mira whimpered. "I'm tired anyway. Everyone wakes up at 5am..." I said, yawning. "Well, I don't want to! Wouldn't you want to get revenge on a bully?" Carmen exclaimed. "I'm sleepy!" Mira said, whimpering more, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Mirror, Carmen is right! And stop whimpering! Be brave! Be bold!" Rosie said practically whisper-yelling at Mira. "I'll grab my Mega-Super-Ultra Prank supplies!" Carmen said, already running down her path to her house.

* * *

 **12:30**

"I'm back!" Carmen said cheerfully singing. In Carmen's hand, held Paint Balloons, Toilet Paper, and some pieces of fragrant paper. "Rosie, you handle the Paint Balloons." Carmen said. "On it!" Rosie said saluting. "Mira and Angelic will do Toilet Paper." Carmen said, as a grin crossed her face. Carmen threw it to us. "Ew." Mira squirmed. "Mk." i said. "Start! But quietly." Carmen whisper-yelled. Rosie threw the Paint Balloons at the house, top to bottom. After that, me and Mira threw the toilet paper over the house. Carmen sticked some stinky fragrant paper onto the house, especially the mailbox. Something fell onto Mira's foot, as Ankha woke up and Mira yelped silently and hopped with her foot in her hand around. "RUN!" Carmen said, trying not to yell. We ran all the way back to our house, while a knock pounded on our door. "LET. ME. IN!" Mira screamed, since we had left her behind.I opened the door and shut it back closed. "M-maybe we should sleep.." Mira said, while shaking.

And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

"Yawn..." I said, yawning. "I'm hungry.." Mira said, whining. "We all are hungry, Mirror." Rosie said, rubbing her eyes. I turned on my cooker, and made some plates of Bacon and Eggs. I saved a plate for Carmen, as I finished eating. "Hey! Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Carmen said then grabbing the bacon. "If Shep saw this, he would go crazy!" Mira exclaimed. " Shep? I guess dogs really like bacon..." I said. "Shep doesn't like bacon. He **LOVES** it!" Mira said, still exclaiming. A huge banging noise could be heard a few feet away. "Let me out! Help me! Someone named 'Noone' pranked me! Help!" Ankha said, through the muffled bricks. Carmen laughed out loud, a stifled a giggle. "That will be Ankha trying to get people to help her!" Carmen said, giggling. "I don't feel so good.." Mira said, looking pale. "Let's go outside then." I suggested. As we came outside, Carmen was still laughing. "CARMEN." Rosie said, covering her mouth. She whispered into her ear "Are you trying to blow our cover? No one laughs about anything! Unless it's actually funny!" Rosie said, hissing into her ear. Carmen nodded, and crossed her arms."Angelic! I need to use the river!" Mira said, looking super pale now. "Mirror! Ew!" Rosie said staring at her in disgust. "You know what I mean!" Mira said bouncing up and down. She jumped into the river a threw up. As she came back up, green spread across her dress with bugs crawling on her. Mira screamed. Mira ran to Main Street as fast as her feet could carry her. "I guess Mira was really squeamish." I said, trying not to stare at the river. Brooklyn and Caitlin came running to Ankha's blocked door. They pounded on it as hard as they could. "GIRLFRIEND WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU?!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "Omg, someone called 'noone' pranked me!" Then Carmen laughed out loud so hard, that tears came out of her eyes. Brooklyn and Caitlin stared us down. Brooklyn walked on over stomping her foot there. She pointed her small finger at me. "YOU-YOU DID THIS TO ANKHA! This time, there is no girl fight." Brooklyn said, staring me down. Caitlin threw some Girl Fight posters away. "I-i didn't do it! Honest!" I said, even though that was a complete lie. "Yes, you did! You have been breaking this town! You don't deserve to live here." Brooklyn said crossing her arms. Tears came to my eyes, even though it wasn't true. "Angelic! Don't believe her!" Rosie said, trying to cheer me up. I tried not to punch her by clenching my fist tightly. But before I could do anything, she punched me first. I was knocked to the ground. I heard voices. "Brooklyn! You knocked her out clean!" I heard a peppy someone say.

"I know I did, aren't I fabulous?" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn! You aren't fabulous! That's a crime!" Rosie said.

I heard a faint giggle in the background.

"Carmen! Our friend is knocked to the ground and your laughing?!" Rosie said

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to blow our cover." Carmen said.

"When she wakes up, it will be MORE PAINFUL!" Brooklyn said.

I felt something kicking me in the face. It hurt. A lot.

"Brooklyn is right! Ankha will scratch your friends face!" Caitlin chitchatted happily

Then, i couldn't hear anything at all.

It was dark, scary and peaceful.

I wanted to go home. I miss home.. So peaceful.. And no bullies..

A tear dropped from my eye.

 _I miss you guys..._


End file.
